Próximamente en Cartelera
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: Aviso sobre los proyectos que se viene en 2020 de mi parte Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.


**Próximamente en Cartelera**

Silencio…

Oscuridad…

Muerte…

Eso era todo lo que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, algo tan profundo que ni Lolito con todos los picos mamadisimos de Karmaland pudiera picar, y oscuro que los vampiros sentirían la necesidad de salir al sol.

Un lugar tan solitario y frío que cualquier personaje que ntega cryokinesis quedaría muerto por una hipotermia y los personajes con pyrokinesis quedarían devastados al darse cuenta que su crush los odia.

Aquellos que pudieran ver en la oscuridad, se quitarían la vida o se arrancarían los ojos para no mirar los horrores que la oscuridad ocultaba.

Una sensación tan abrumadora de hambruna, tan gigantesca que haría ver a Venezuela como el país con más comida, felicidad, y wi-fi gratis para todos [Sin contar PC´s irrompibles].

Pero por sobre todas las sensaciones que estos pudieran causarte, era un lugar relativamente tranquilo.

**-¡Hogar dulce hogar! – **Hasta ese momento.

De la nada un tipo con una mascara de un dragón mordiéndose su propia cola, pelinegro y vestido como todo un mesero sin corbatas o moños, apareció en una pequeña explosión y al estar presente una luz de neón se prendió iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad.

Hasta ese momento.

-**Uff… que bueno es volver** – se rasco su cabeza mientras a su alrededor criaturas todavía ocultas en la oscuridad huyeran despavoridas intentando volver a esa negrura. - **¡Oh Hello there!** – el tipo de la máscara pareció darse cuenta y saludo como si fuera el mejor Jedi de toda la puta existencia.

-**Veo que hay invitados **_**(Que bueno que la oscuridad oculta todo el lugar UwU)**_** como sea, ustedes ya me conocen **_**(Algunos)**_** pero de igual manera me presento, Soy ****Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**** o ****Darky**** para los cuates, y me alegra estar devuelta luego de las fiestas y en este nuevo año, supongo que les diré lo próximo que se viene** **~ oh yeah ~ **\- frota sus manos mientras relame sus labios bajo la mascara

**-Como sabrán, soy de esas personas que cuando sueñan…están durmiendo **\- ¿Esa no era una frase de El Bromas? - ** y durante esos sueños tan increíbles y placenteros **_**(Dormir es placer :u)**_** se me ocurren próximas fics que hacer, así que no queda más que contárselos **_**(Aunque no todos EwE) **_

**-Sin más dilataciones… órale pues :Y**

1)Terminar Fics: _**Como bien sabrán tengo fics iniciados en el 2018 que apenas y toco, eso cambió el año pasado que comencé a tomármelos en serio, por lo que, antes de iniciar uno de los fics que les contaré deberé de acabar uno de los que tengo ahorita o avanzarles bastante. Primero lo primero.**_

**2)**¡Que Buen Trago!: _**Es una colección de One-Shots de todo tipo, cualquier género, y los más bizarros que encontraran. También abra homenajes o "Au" de algunos fics que me gusten mucho, con el permiso de su respectivo autor, claro está. Daré algunos nombres de estos shots, pues estos se me ocurren mucho;**_

_***Tequila**_

_***Fanáticos**_

_***El Último Duelo**_

_***Escondidas**_

_***Pop Stars**_

_**Y otros más… solo déjenme recordarlos.**_

**3)**¡Te Superare!: _**Este fic es un Crossover con Pokemon. Protagonizado por Lily Loud, que datara de Lily tratando de encontrar al campeo regional y mundial, su hermano mayor, Lincoln. Será un Fic apto para todos y donde aparecerán pokemons de todas las regiones.**_

**4)**¡The Gorrillaz!: _**Como Gorrillaz es mi banda favorita, decidí hacer esta clase de "Song Fic", solo que no aparecerán ninguno de los integrantes originales de la banda. Será protagonizado por Sam, Lincoln, Tabby y QT Shy. **_

_**Cada capítulo se titulará como alguna canción de la banda y estarán las fases o "temporadas" llamadas por cada disco sacado por la banda. Este fic lo catalogare como 'T' aunque por los temas que tocare tal vez suba a 'M'. **_

**5)**Una Niña Buena Con Dos Padres Podridos: _**Este tal vez sea el que menos llame la atención, por no decir que algunos les disgustara algo de esta pareja, pero a mi me da igual y me gusta ****(Después de todo vine a este fandom por el incesto) ****Lo digo de una vez, es un Ritacoln.**_

_**Pero no se centrará en Lincoln o Rita, este se centrará en Rynn Lambers, la hija del pecado del Ritacoln, la trama será sobre como la chica intenta ayudar a sus padres para mejorar la vida económica de su pobre familia y poder cumplir su sueño de ser una médica reconocida. Catalogado 'T'.**_

**6)**Una Historia Que Contar: _**Este espero que sea la mejor obra/fanfic que escriba para este fandom. Será un One Shot muy largo, adverso a mi colección, pues cuando son de esta clase (Grandes y gordos sin ninguna malpensación) creo que es mejor lanzarlos aparte.**_

_**Ira sobre como Lyra Loud será una invitada para un programa de televisión bastante famoso para contar la historia de como ella y toda su familia llegaron a ser tan exitosos, acompañada de su hermano menor Lemy. Muy Muy largo, esperando que supere las 35000 palabras. Catalogado 'T'.**_

**7)**Mentes Cruzadas: _**Otro One-Shot que será llevado aparte, solo que este será un Two-Shots, servirá como mi homenaje hacía el MCU, adoro todo lo que Marvel a conseguido y aunque recientemente he estado consumiendo mucho DC, eso no quitara a Marvel de ser mi favorito.**_

_**Cada uno de los Shots, superara las 30000 palabras, siendo centralizado en la versión Genderberg de los Loud, el primer shot ira de como Los Vengadores (Conformados por los Loud) intentaran sobrellevar sus vidas ahora que una horrible tragedia que no pudieron detener cobro la vida de una ciudad entera junto a la vida del alma de los Vengadores, Linka Loud.**_

_**El segundo Shot ira sobre el desenlace de todo lo que ocurrirá en el primer Shot. **_

**Lo sé, pero perdí la cabeza hace mucho tiempo :3**

**8)**Lo Que La Guerra Logro:_** Un Beckycoln (Mi Ship No-Loudcest preferido) ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Protagonizado por Lincoln.**_

_**En un momento de necesidad, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos hace una alianza con los Soviéticos, donde ambos países tendrán que unir ejércitos donde Lincoln conocerá a la teniente Becky Uzhakov y del resto ya lo pueden intuir.**_

**9)-**Lo Más Grande De Este Año-:_ **Vengo muy ambicioso este año, de eso sin duda, y este espero yo que sea el evento del fandom del año que incluirá a la parte del fandom de habla inglesa. Ya hablé de esto con algunas personas en el foro, pero daré muchos más detalles en febrero, solo esperen…**_

**10)**Sorpresitas: _**Lo de arriba no será lo único que se viene, pues todavía les pueden esperar muchas más sorpresas para todos que seguro les tomaran desprevenidos UwU**_

**-Sinceramente, espero que les gusten mis propuestas para próximos fics, pues me emociona bastante lo que voy a hacer, y espero puedan gustarles mucho **– Mira directamente a la cámara que lo transmite

-**Espero que se le hayan pasado estupendo en las fiestas como yo lo hice **_**(Ojala pudiera recordar algo de eso) aunque me dio gripe y una tos que no a parado de shingar por todo el año anterior (Vaya chistes más reciclados y malos que ni Sans o Luan juntos me pueden hacer competencia :v)**_ – luego de semejante ingenio en la comedia, Dark estaba a punto de apagar la cámara.

**-También recuerden que ****Ficlover93**** y ****Reila Vann ****están casados, como prueba, está la boda que les organice dentro del foro de The Latin House :3)/ - **Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo.

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


End file.
